


the slow descent into you

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash
Genre: 5 Times, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart mention, Detective Iris West being badass, F/F, Falling In Love, Girls run Earth-2, Killer Frost - Freeform, Mayor Lisa Snart, Mayor Lisa Snart kicking butt, Multi, Past Infidelity, Smut, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OR <b>(5 times Detective Iris West derailed Mayor Lisa Snart + 1 time Lisa had help derailing Iris)</b></p><p>Mayor Lisa Snart finds a way to defeat Zoom, find love, and rekindle a lost one. Not bad for her first year in office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the slow descent into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekend_conspiracy_theorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/gifts), [MissSugarPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/gifts).



> Thank you [Hannah](http://cummandercold.tumblr.com/) for reading over this!!!! You're the best!!!
> 
> I blame [weeks](http://weekend-conspiracy-theorist.tumblr.com/) for encouraging this to become iris/lisa/cait. happy belated birthday, dear. (there are few more things that I added thinking of you).
> 
> [Kelsey](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/), you probably won't see this in forever, but look the snippet I dedicated to you became a real fic. Love you and have fun in your married bliss.
> 
> &
> 
> shout out to liselle for the DA!leonard snart headcanon.

i.

  


“Mayor,” Barbara said, poking her head in, right above the door knob of the slightly ajar door. “Detective West is here.”

 

“Thank you, Barbara. Have the detective come in,” Lisa said. She rubbed her eyes before placing her glasses back on.

 

Today had been a nightmare with the resurgence of meta-human activity and fucking Zoom. Every week, the monster seemed to get more powerful, more destructive, and more cruel.

 

Lisa had called the Captain of CCPD and asked her to send in the very best detective. She needed someone to help coordinate the efforts in minimizing damage Zoom and their meta-humans had been causing across the city and to be the liaison between the Mayor’s office and CCPD.

 

What Lisa did not expect was the woman that walked into her office. Detective West turned out to be a divine vision. She had complete confidence, owning the room the moment she walked in as she let the door close itself. Her dark red lips twitched up to form a small smile that caused somersaults in Lisa’s stomach.

 

“Detective West,” Lisa said in a cool _professional_ voice as she stood up.

 

“Mayor Snart,” West said, reaching over the desk to shake Lisa’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

West’s hands were cool to the touch and even colder was the metal of a wedding ring. Lisa gave her a small smile; heart pounding at the strong grip as she chastised herself for always finding married women so attractive. West returned it with a flick of her eyes appraising Lisa. The other woman’s smug smile and heated gaze upwards sent shivers down Lisa’s spine.

 

“Let’s get started. What can you tell me about Zoom and what can I do to help my citizens?” Lisa said in a commanding voice, despite the fact her insides were filled with jittery nerves and tightly tied knots.

 

Lisa knew as soon as West left, she was going to collapse in her chair and freak out. For now, her sole focus was to find a solution to help her city.

  


ii.

  


Detective Iris West commanded attention. She had placed her perfectly manicured red nails at the center of Lisa’s desk; her dark skin contrasted against the large stack of documents that contained domestic abuse statistics. It had been making Lisa’s skin crawl at the clinical nature of the reports, but it was a necessary evil.  

 

“Mayor Snart, I will not leave until we talk about this,” Iris commanded.

 

Lisa couldn’t help, but linger on the sight of Iris’s ringless finger. Her heart pounded as her gaze moved up to Iris’s face. Lisa’s breathe got caught in her throat as a beam of light flickered onto Iris’s face, causing her dark brown eyes turn to molten amber.

 

“Talk about what exactly?” Lisa inquired. “And please, I’ve already asked you to call me Lisa.” Iris had spent night after night with her, in this very office, going through every scenario they could to prepare for the next Zoom attack.

 

Iris pushed herself up and straightened her posture causing Lisa’s gaze to hit the V of Iris’s shirt and admire the way the skin dipped down to reveal a hint of the soft slopes of Iris’s breasts. Lisa swallowed hard as she looked away.

 

“This. You and me. There’s been tension and I want to resolve it,” Iris said, smiling coyly as Lisa’s eyes moved back to Iris’s face.

 

Iris moved to sit on desk right next to Lisa. Her leg stretched just enough to let the soft fabric of her pants graze the side of Lisa’s knee, causing her to softly gasp.

 

“Iris,” Lisa said, licking her lips as Iris bended forward allowing her hands to slip down Lisa’s knees to the inside of her thigh.

 

“Iris,” Lisa tried again, suddenly breathless. “Someone could see.”

 

“That’s not a no,” Iris said with a wicked smile. She press a soft kiss against Lisa’s mouth. Lisa felt powerless to stop her.

 

Lisa’s eyes turned dark with lust. “You’re right. That’s a yes,” she said with a commanding voice and a filthy smile.

 

Lisa used her heels to push herself up, pinning Iris against the edge of the desk.

 

Iris laughed. “You really are something else.”

 

“I am. How about a date Friday? Somewhere more private?” Lisa said; her voice turned husky.

 

“You’re on,” Iris said. She nipped Lisa’s lip, before pressing harder to open up the kiss, slipping in her tongue for a taste.

 

Iris hummed as she slipped away, licking her lips. “Bye,” she said, whistling as she walked out.

 

Lisa watched Iris glide away, the fabric of her pants clung to accentuate Iris’s perfect rump. _Fuck_ , Lisa thought as she let her head smack against her desk. _She was fucked._

  


iii.

  


“Get me the Governor on the phone. I don’t care how you do it. Our city’s problem with Zoom is going to be the whole state’s problem if we don’t contain it,” Lisa said to her assistant as she looked over some documents; her hand poised to sign.

 

Lisa felt a pair of eyes on her face and without looking up, she gestured the person in.

 

“Come in,” she called out, trusting that her staff would have accosted the person if they were a threat or not on her schedule.

 

“Mayor Snart. I see you’re more than busy,” a warm, honeyed voice chuckled.

 

Lisa looked up to see Detective West standing tall with her hands on her hips and dark red lips forming a smirk. Kira, her assistant, moved carefully around Iris and slipped out of the office, with a snick of the door closing.

 

“Ah! Just the person I was hoping to see. As head of the Meta-human Taskforce, do you have suggestions on the resources we may need from the State?”

 

“Have you spoken to Governor Lance yet?” Iris asked as she sauntered over.

 

“I have my people on it. I’ll be speaking to our citizens soon, but I need more than just extending the curfew. The Governor used to be your friend. Got any suggestions on getting a hold of her, Detective West?”

 

“Lisa, I know we’re at the office, but baby,” Iris said, crossing into Lisa’s personal space.

 

Lisa sighed as tugged Iris over, breathing in her scent. “You know I like to keep my work separate from our personal lives.”

 

“Fine. Fine. I’ll personally call Laurel and see if she’ll give you a meeting. _And_ I’ll write up a list of suggestions and bring it by tomorrow, but only on one condition,” Iris said with a wicked smile.

 

“Iris…” Lisa warned as she trailed kisses on Iris’s neck.

 

“Date night tomorrow.”

 

“We’re having dinner with Lenny and his boy toy tomorrow remember?” Lisa asked, pulling Iris down into her lap just as she sits down.

 

“Ah, and he’s still dating my lovely ex-husband?” Iris asked, without even blinking.

 

“You see Lenny more than I do with the sheer amount of testimonies you’ve given for him. Does he look heartbroken? And isn’t Allen _your_ CSI?” Lisa murmured into Iris’s soft skin, right at the slight slope of her shoulders.

 

Iris laughed, before nuzzling Lisa’s neck. “Barry has been skittish, and avoiding me. I miss him you know? I’m happier now; we both are. Maybe, it’s because of this ridiculous double date you proposed? And you’re wrong about your brother. Not that I don’t like seeing Leonard, but you stood right next to him at the press conference yesterday for your new initiative for domestic abuse victims.”

 

Iris’s eyes turned soft. “By the way, your speech was so heartfelt and honest. Going against the initiative should be considered career suicide.”

 

“Hush, enough about Lenny and my speech. Let’s have a date tonight, hmmmm?” Lisa asked as she captures Iris’s lips.

 

Iris melted into Lisa’s hold, biting on the other woman’s bottom lip, causing her to gasp. Iris took the opportunity to lick into Lisa’s mouth, deepening the kiss and stealing her breath away.  Iris abruptly pulled away, just as Lisa could feel liquid molten heat trail down her body. Lisa tried to reel Iris back in, but instead, the darker woman smirked and climbed out of Lisa’s lap.

 

“Mmmm. I’ll see you tonight,” Iris said as she sashayed out of Lisa’s office.

 

Lisa’s thumped her head back against the scratchy fabric of her chair. _Fuck_ , she thought as she tried to straighten her clothing. It was going to be a long day.

  


iv.

 

Killer Frost was in Lisa’s office. Caitlin Snow was in Lisa’s office, slumped against Lisa’s chair. Her eyes were closed, dark heavy bags underneath, and she looked pale, paler than normal. Iris pushed Lisa behind her and pulled out her gun.

 

Lisa quickly grabbed Iris’s pistol arm and pushed down. “No, she won’t hurt us.”

 

“Killer Frost has killed so many innocent people in the name of Zoom. Lisa, you’re not just anyone. You’re our _mayor._ They need you. I need you. Please, don’t be foolish,” Iris said tense, but kept her gun aimed downwards.

 

“Trust me, Iris. I know Caitlin. It’s okay. I promise,” Lisa said, staring straight into Iris’s eyes. She pressed a kiss on Iris’s cheek and moved to stand beside Caitlin.

 

“Caitlin,” Lisa said, careful to avoid the other woman’s skin as she shook her awake.

 

Caitlin roused quickly, bolting upright as the arms of Lisa’s chair turned to ice. “You know I hate the name Caitlin.”

 

Her sharp gaze turned to Iris and she frowned. “What is Detective West doing here?” Caitlin hissed.

 

Lisa stepped away, around her desk, to stand next to Iris. “She’s with me and you will treat her with respect while you’re here,” Lisa spoke in a commanding voice.

 

“Always had a thing for married ladies. I’m not surprised,” Caitlin said, sourly. “Where’s your cute husband, Detective?”

 

“I’m not married anymore, _Killer_ Frost. What do you want from Lisa?” Iris said. She straightened her posture and rose her head to stare Caitlin down with a defiant look.  
  


“Oh,” Caitlin said with a flinch, sounding lost and unlike herself. “I-I think I should go. This was a mistake.”

 

Before Caitlin could leave, Lisa grabbed her jacket covered arm. “Cait. You need help. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Iris parted her lips in surprise, but Lisa couldn’t focus on Iris. She knew she had to calm Cait down, like the many times she had before, before Cait turned into a meta, before Killer Frost.

 

“Ronnie’s died and Zoom’s after me. I don’t know why I came here. Neither of you are metas and no one can stop him,” Caitlin growled, pulling her arm roughly out of Lisa’s grasp. She turned, took three steps to the open window, and jumped.

 

Lisa raced over to look, but only saw black; the outside too dark to see anything as the moon hid behind the clouds. Cait was gone.

 

“Caitlin?” Iris asked, gently as she pulled Lisa away from the window.

 

“She was someone important to me before the particle accelerator. Cait was about to leave Ronnie, but she didn’t. She became Killer Frost, instead,” Lisa said; her voice broke at the end. _She was going to leave Ronnie for me,_ was what Lisa couldn’t bring herself to say.

 

She still couldn’t connect the Caitlin she knew, bright and honest, with Killer Frost who terrorized the city. They were the same person, but Lisa doesn’t know how put them together.

 

“We’ll find her, baby. We’ll figure it out,” Iris said, pushing hair out of Lisa’s face and cupping her jaw.

 

Lisa was blown away by Iris’s calm and confidence, by her ability to move around Lisa and Cait’s history.

 

Iris’s mouth parted as she stared up at Lisa, as if waiting for a signal. Lisa tilted her head down and they meet in the middle. Iris’s lips were soft, and she kissed Lisa so tenderly it caused her stomach to swoop at the sensation.

 

Lisa was too far gone to pretend she wasn’t in love with Iris.

  


v.

  


“I was wrong to leave,” a voice called out faintly from the dark.

 

Lisa could tell the unknown voice was setting Iris on edge. The detective’s face transformed from soft smiles to hard sharp edges. Iris pulled out her gun and slowly moved into the Mayor’s office. Lisa followed her in despite Iris’s stern, disapproving look.

 

“Come out and put your hands up in the air,” Iris ordered; her voice rang loud and authoritative.

 

“Please, you don’t want that. I would only hurt you, ” Caitlin said sweetly as she emerged out from the shadows. Her cheshire cat like smile came out in full force.

 

“What do you want?” Iris hissed out. She holstered her gun anyways as a show of trust, but Lisa could see Iris’s fingers twitch against the metal of the gun.

 

“I want justice,” Caitlin growled. The sickly sweet smile vanished and was replaced with a grim look. “And I want to be free. I need to end Zoom.”

 

“And what does that have to do with us?” Iris asked, slightly more relaxed. Lisa nudged her way forward, hand on Iris’s shoulder as she stared Caitlin down. All the worry and fear settled down in her stomach like an avalanche slowing to a stop.

 

“I need your help,” Caitlin said, stepping in closer. “I need Detective West’s strategic mind and I need you, Lisa. You know the city better than anyone.”

 

“How can we trust you, Cait?” Lisa asked, despite knowing in her heart that she does trust Caitlin. Iris couldn’t yet, but she will. “How do we know that we aren’t clearing away one villain, just to be replaced by you?”

 

“You killed my father for fun and games,” Iris snapped. “You’re cold and heartless.”

 

“Yet, I saved you and your ex-husband and those wretched breachers from Zoom. If I didn’t have a heart, you would be dead right now,” Caitlin sneered, Killer Frost’s veneer firmly in place.

 

“Alright,” Iris said, with a calculated look on her face. “Put all of your cards on the table. Tell us what you know.”

 

Cait scrunched her face, pausing to think, before rolling her eyes. “Fine, but it includes some facts _you_ may know. Zoom needs to steal speedforce in order to stay alive, I can kind of slow him down with my cold, yada-yada, and oh!” Caitlin paused as her mouth twitched into a sly smile and said, “Zoom is Hunter Zolomon, and Zolomon is Jay Garrick’s twin, and guess this.”

 

“Garrick’s the Flash?” Iris said, nonplussed. “But the Flash has been missing, gone for months. Are you sure they’re not just the same person?”

 

“I’m positive,” Cait gritted out. Her face morphed into a complicated expression, full of rage, despair, but with a glimmer of hope. Lisa was determined to pull out the sliver of hope and nurture it until Caitlin’s confidence came back.

 

“Hunter Zolomon the serial killer? The Flash? We’re fucked,” Lisa said, before pausing to take a deep breath. “Alright, cuties, let’s get to work. Iris, please get everything there is to know about Zolomon and Garrick from CCPD, but try to keep it on the downlow. Cait, I want you to write out every little thing about Zoom. His tics, his methods, when you first met him, how he responds to certain stimuli, anything you can think of. I’m going to make a timeline of events, and then we’re going to make a plan. Got it?”

 

The other two women nodded and Lisa allowed her shoulders to relax slightly. “Good. Not one word about this will be said outside this room. We need the element of surprise.”

 

She looked deeply into each of the women’s eyes, both whom she loved deeply, and was about to put in the most serious danger they’ll ever experience. “We can do this. For ourselves and for our city,” Lisa said in a commanding voice, pushing down her fears despite her nerves lighting up and causing chaos throughout her body.

 

Iris took a step closer and closer and closer until Lisa felt the wall hit her back. The detective framed Lisa’s face with her hands and kissed her, causing a whirlwind of sensations as if being blown away in the midst of a tornado. Lisa trembled as Iris pressed in, deeper and more passionate, before abruptly pulling away from the kiss. Lisa blinked in amazement. She was calmer now thanks for Iris.

 

Iris smiled, sultry and beautiful, before turning to jab her finger at Caitlin. “Frost, I’m trusting you to not betray us. I’m trusting you with Central City’s Mayor and my partner. Don’t fuck up.”

 

Caitlin looked a little amused, but Lisa could see the hunger behind it, aimed at Iris’s and her interlocking hands and their closeness.

 

“And I’ll see you later, baby,” Iris said, with a wink that always sends shivers down Lisa’s spine, pulling her gaze away from Cait. Iris turned her heel and left.

 

Lisa watched her beautiful detective walk away, missing her already. The room became silent, so quiet she could hear the trees rustle in the wind outside.

 

“So, you and the detective, huh?” Cait said; voice steady and calm.

 

“Yes,” Lisa said, smiling softly as she thought about Iris’s long black hair, and brilliant eyes so dark they seemed endless.

 

“You look happy,” Caitlin said, with a low, rough quality to her voice.

 

“I am happy,” Lisa responded, staring back at Cait’s icy eyes. The sadness in the other woman’s voice didn’t go unnoticed.

 

At one point, Lisa had thought the particle accelerator ruined her life. Before the explosion, she had spent months and months in a love and lust filled haze with Caitlin. She had finally convinced her to leave Ronnie and their lackluster relationship.

 

And then, it happened. Then, Caitlin disappeared. Then, Killer Frost and her companion, Deathstorm became news.

 

For the longest time, Lisa felt hopeless and lost without her.

 

“Good. Just promise me you won’t divulge any details with that sappy tone of yours. It’ll make me cry,” Killer Frost responded. She rolled her eyes before saying, “in boredom.”

 

“Shut up, you like it,” Lisa shot back, smiling ever so bright.

 

A queasy lump sloshed in her stomach. She realized, heart aching sharply, that she was still in love in Caitlin, despite being head over heels for Iris.

 

 _Damnit_.  

 

+1

 

Lisa was exhilarated. She could feel her heart jump out of her throat and the adrenaline pumped through her so fast, it was scorching her veins.

 

They were alive. They were all so fucking alive.

 

Zoom was down for the count, frozen in a giant ice cube, locked away in a military grade freezer or something else, just as crazy. Lisa had enlisted General Lane to help with the containment and boy, did she deliver. The general even promised the federal government wouldn’t try to experiment on him, just imprison.

 

Lisa wasn’t too surprised. There would be hell if he ever escaped. Cutting off the scientists that were dumb enough to try was being smart.

 

And did Lisa mention? They were alive. It was a miracle.

 

Exhausted and so thrilled to be home in her living room, Lisa looked at her two beautiful soot smeared women, lying boneless on the soft shaggy crimson rug, with open affection and joy. Iris smiled back, gazing back at her with pure love and a whole lot of spine melting desire. Oh yes, Lisa could feel herself respond to the gaze, heating pooling between her legs, just as she caught Caitlin’s lingering unmasked want at both Iris and her.

 

 _Fuck._ Cait’s smoldering look didn’t go unnoticed by Iris. But instead of worry and uncertainty that Lisa had expected, Iris rose her left eyebrow at Caitlin as she stared straight into Lisa’s eyes, curious. Lisa’s heart soared as she gave a precise nod.

 

Iris, on her elbows, turned her head to face Caitlin, looking at her through long lashes, and asked huskily, “If I kiss you, can you control your powers?” The _to not freeze me to death_ went unsaid and caused the air to become frigid for a moment despite the roaring fireplace.

 

Caitlin looked back at Iris shocked before composing herself. She smirked, getting on her knees to crawl towards the detective. The leather gloved hand, designed to keep her powers contained, rose to tilt Iris’s face up as Caitlin captured her lips. Lisa felt her breath seize in her throat as she watched them kiss, the platinum blond hair covering both of their faces. They looked glorious together, the slight danger only caused Lisa’s desire to burn hotter.

 

When Caitlin pulled away, Iris licked her lips and hummed. Not even a second later, Lisa found herself licking into Iris’s mouth, before moving away as Iris hummed again in approval. Lisa let her tongue just peek out the side of her lips as she stared at the gorgeous criminal and her sexy smirk.

 

Cait gasped out a rough, “Yes,” as Lisa crashed their lips together in a cold, but heated kiss. God, Cait tasted so good, like icy water and the tanginess of a clementine. Iris’s hands slid underneath Lisa’s ripped silk blouse, the hotness of her touch seared Lisa’s stomach as Caitlin’s icy lips scorched her mouth, causing the perfect contrast between the two. Lisa was in heaven, but she was greedy and wanted more.

 

As Lisa continued to kiss Cait, she reached down to unbutton Iris’s pants. Letting her hand fall from Lisa’s body, Iris pushed her torso up to help Lisa shimmy her pants off. Fuck, Lisa loved multitasking. As Cait sucked on Lisa’s bottom lip, she clasped hands with Cait, pushed pass Iris’s lacy black panties and slipped their forefingers into Iris’s slick, slick heat.

 

Lisa moaned into Cait’s lips - _fuck, Iris felt tight and wet and perfect_ \- and broke the kiss in a slight pant, her cheek against Cait’s, so they could to watch Iris roll her eyes back in pleasure.

 

Iris moaned out a “please,” as she canted her hips up, her bare thighs trembling as Lisa dragged Cait’s and her fingers slowly out and traced along the edge of folds, before pushing back into Iris. She groaned breathlessly, causing Lisa to want to taste, want to pull Iris apart until she was mess of _yespleasenow_ and _more_. Lisa shook as her desire boiled over, becoming too overwhelmed to move. Iris moaned for more.

 

Cait took control, thrusting their fingers in and out in an increasing pace until Iris’s panting grew heavier and heavier, until the flush on Iris’s face was so impossibly red and she was about to orgasm. Cait stopped, drew their fingers out of Iris’s cunt despite her protest and slipped them, slick dripping down their hands, between Lisa’s lips as Iris hungrily watched. Lisa sucked, moaning at the burst of bitterness and Iris’s unique taste alongside the earthiness of the leather. She sucked until there wasn’t any left off their fingers, licking her lips like a cat caught drinking cream.

 

“May I?” Lisa asked, hoarsely as both women stared back at her bruised wet lips.

 

“Yes,” Iris breathed out, “ _fuck_ , please.” She quivered, dark hair spread across the rug, lips so crimson, as Caitlin broke away from Lisa to drag her covered yet still so cold fingers up Iris’s legs, tracing the hem of her panties, tearing open her blouse to touch the smoothness of the soft skin underneath her breasts. They were a vision together, beautiful brown endless skin against the black leather and blue corset. Their impossible beauty stole Lisa’s breath away.

 

Iris’s hands moved from digging into the shaggy rug to tugging at Cait’s leather pants. Cait laughed before pulling them and her underwear off.

 

“You’re an impatient one,” Caitlin said, before sucking on Iris’s nipple. She groaned, arching up as Cait moved on to the next breast.

 

“Lisa,” Iris moaned, “c’mon.”

  


Lisa awoke from her trance to slide off Iris’s panties. She smirked and teased, “don’t like waiting, babe?”

 

“Fuck you,” Iris said under her breath, in an unbelievably giddy way that undermined her coarse words. “Oh! But keep doing _that_.”

 

Lisa chuckled into her thigh, bite marks trailing up. Her face glimmering from Iris’s wetness, before concentrating on Iris’s perfect taste, bitter and earthy, as she gave Iris’s clit slow torturous attention with her tongue. She could hear from above the way Iris and Cait were passionately making out. It spurred Lisa on, pressing two fingers into Iris’s cunt, hearing her moan with more and more fervor.  She looked up, through her lashes, just as she twisted her finger. She watched Iris tremble, and pull away from Cait’s attention. Iris’s fingers stopped moving inside Cait causing protest.

 

Iris came, gushing into Lisa’s mouth as she lapped it up. Cait kissed the side of the detective’s face, murmuring unintelligible calming words in her ear. Lisa crawled up Iris’s body to kiss Cait, filthily, cum still dripping off her lips.

 

From there, It became a haze of lust, need, and an overwhelming sensation of not knowing where Lisa ended and Iris and Cait started. Lisa felt feverishly sensitive to every touch she got and gave. She lost herself in the experience, in Iris’s body and then Cait’s, as they wound her up and up until she gave in. Pure pleasure wrecked her body as she rode out an orgasmic high.

 

Sated and surrounded by the women Lisa loved, she couldn’t imagine a happier moment, other than the day she was sworn in as Mayor. There were going to be complications and uncertainty, just like any romantic relationship, especially since Cait was involved. (Cait lived for chaos.) For now, Lisa was content to bask in the moment, fluttering her eyes closed, and allowed herself to be coaxed to sleep.

 

Lisa found serenity.


End file.
